


... With New Battles

by ReaderFan



Series: Edward, Jacob and Carly [2]
Category: Jakeward - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Original Character Carly, Vampires, Werewolves, death?, imprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel of A New Life. Read it first otherwise this won't make sense... The Cullen's and Quileute's are living their new lives as one powerful pack but are they ready to fight the most important fight that either of them have ever encountered in order to protect their pack... their family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Catch Up...

Edward's POV

I cannot believe how my life has changed in the last year alone. I went from a sad and depressed widower to a happy and cheerful man in a relationship with the love of his life. I have an amazing daughter that is full of life and loves Jacob as much as she loves me. Plus, I also have the added bonus of having a wonderful family that I would do anything for because I know they would do anything for me. My life is just amazing and I can only think of one way to make it better and that would be...

 

J: Ed, what are you doing up here alone?

E: I was just thinking.

J: On the roof?

E: Yes, this is where I come to clear my head, to think or to simply just relax.

J: So what were you thinking about then?

E: Everything. I am just amazed at how much my life has changed in the last year. It is just mind blowing.

J: Well thank you, I seem to have that effect on people.

E: Oh please.

J: I know, now let's go down because Carlisle was looking for you.

E: Really... I did not hear anything.

J: How could you, you were busy dreaming about me. (He said smugly)

E: Thinking about life actually.

J: Whatever, now give me a kiss so that we can go down.

E: So demanding. (He said leaning in to give Jacob a quick peck that soon developed into more)

P: Yo freaks! Get down here! (He shouted from the ground)

E: We are on our way Paul!

P: Get down or I'm throwing stones.

J: Paul just...

 

He never got to finish his sentence because Edward grabbed him and ran down with vampire speed.

 

J: I'll never get use to that.

E: He was going to throw stones, I could not risk it.

J: Says the guy that's virtually indestructible

E: But you are not, I have to protect you.

J: It's not like I'm some damsel in distress.

E: You sort of were, Jake.

J: Can we just go already?

E: Your wish is my command, dear.

J: Just walk. (He grumbled as both Edward and Paul were jittery with laughter)

 

...

 

C: Finally.

E: Sorry my mind was occupied and I did not hear you calling.

A: By Jacob, I presume?

E: Jacob said that you were calling for me, Carlisle?

C: ... How far are you with finding Carly a placement for first grade?

Es: She turns seven before the school's open for the year so she's eligible for first grade.

E: I know. I have done a bit of research into a couple of school's nearby and...

J: By that he means stalking them and reading their minds.

E: My daughter's well-being is very important mister.

J: I know, just teasing.

A: So what have you decided on?

E: We've picked one and we're taking her for registration tomorrow.

R: Do you think that you will be able to handle her going to school?

E: Of course I will, why would I not be?

R: Just asking, baby brother.

E: Still older than you.

R: Mm-hm?

P: As sweet as this is, Jake and I need to get to work.

J: Yeah, I almost forgot.

P: Too busy making kissy faces on the roof.

J: Maybe. See you later, okay.

E: Of course, I will bring Carly alone.

J: Her grandpapa will be glad to see her.

E: Goodbye, love.

J: Bye. (He says giving Edward a quick peck)

 

...

 

Paul and Jacob undressed behind the trees before phasing and running off to the Reservation.

Jacob's POV

A couple of months ago the guys and I decided to do something to create extra revenue for the Reservation and we thought it would be best if it involved something we were all interested in. Surprise, surprise we chose cars. We built a car garage on the edge of the Reservation close to the highway where most of us would work. After the initial start-up we saw that the garage was doing quite well and decided to donate a third of the monthly income to the development of the Reservation and its resources and so far it was going well. Edward and I have also been growing a lot closer and that has been amazing and having Carly is my life is just an added bonus.

 

P: Yo dream boat, stop the trip down memory lane. The first part was fine but I don't want to see where it's heading.

J: Hey, I'm happy.

P: I know and I'm happy for you but I don't want details that are going to scar me for life.

J: We haven't done anything that would scar you for life.

P: You mean you haven't... but it's been almost six months.

J: Edward is different and you know... old.

P: So he doesn't work or what?

J: You're gross, Paul and that's not what I mean. He's traditional and it's one of the things that i love about him.

P: Wait, love? Does Edward know that?

J: Not yet.

P: When will you then?

J: I don't know, that's why I don't think about it when I'm around Edward and I need you to do the same.

P: I will but you should tell him soon before Mr Wolf over her takes over.

 

...

The guys got to the garage where they were immediately set to work so that Quil and Jared could go home by a grumbling Sam.

 

J: Sam, what's wrong?

S: Have I told you how much I hate admin. No one tells you that when you have your own business that it comes with a ton of admin and I can't ask either of you because you're terrible at it and Paul just refuses to do it.

P: What can I say, I'm better with cars than I am with paper.

S: So am I, Paul. So am I. (He grumbled walking back into the office)

J: You need to stop teasing him and at least give admin a go.

P: The possibility of either one of those things happening is zero, Jacob.

 

...

A couple of hours later, Edward arrived at the garage with Carly in tow a couple of minutes after Jacob left to go test drive a car.

 

Ca: Uncle Pauly, Sethie! (She shouted running over and giving them both hugs)

P: Hi, little girl.

Se: Hey princess, how are you?

Ca: I'm fine. Where are Jacob and Uncle Sam?

Se: Uncle Sam is in his office and Jake took a car for a test drive.

Ca: Can I go to Uncle Sam, daddy?

E: Sure go ahead.

P: Yeah, maybe you can go cheer him up.

Ca: Okay. (She says running off to the office in the back)

 

...

 

E: So, it looks like you guys have something on your minds.

P: Yes, we've been waiting to get you on your own for a while now.

E: Why?

P: Jake and I are very close but I'm not going to claim that I'm his best friend or anything...

Se: Because I'm his best friend and I care about him.

P: So do I and that's why we wanted to talk to you.

Se: We wanna make sure that you won't hurt Jake because he means the world to us.

P: And if you hurt him you'll have to answer to not only the two of us but also the rest of the pack.

E: Believe me, I know and I do not plan on hurting Jacob. He is also very important to me and I would not dream of hurting him in any way. I am pretty sure that everyone in my family including Carly would disown me if I were to deliberately hurt Jacob. You have nothing to worry about.

P: I know but we'll always have his back.

E: And for that I will always be grateful. You guys are an amazing family and I would not want my daughter growing up around anything different.

Se: You guys are all family now too.

E: Thanks Seth.

 

Just then they heard the grumbling of a car before it stopped and Jacob appeared at the door.

 

J: As good as new, that one.

P: I'll call the owner. (He said walking off)

J: Hi. (He smiled, leaning in to give Edward a kiss) I smell a little Lady in here, where is she!

Ca: I'm right here. (She said coming out with Sam right behind her)

 

Carly ran over to jump into Jacob's arms while Sam went over and greeted Edward.

 

J: I'm okay to go home now, right?

S: Is that car that you were working on fixed?

J: Yep, all done. Paul's calling the owner right now to come and pick it up.

S: Okay, then you can go.

J: Thanks. Let's go see grandpapa Billy.

Ca: Yay!

J: Bye Seth, Sam.

Se: See you in a little bit dude.

J: Yeah. (He said giving Seth a hug before turning around to leave)

S: Remember you're opening up tomorrow morning. Emily and I have somewhere to be.

J: I'll remember, don't worry. Enjoy

 

...

 

E: Where is he going?

J: Em's parents are coming to the Rez for the first time since the wedding.

E: Oh, that is big.

 

...

-Black House-

 

B: My granddaughter is finally here.

J: Your only one, dad.

B: ... Mm-hm, if you say so.

Ca: I missed you grandpapa.

B: Missed you too, baby girl.

...


	2. Chapter 2: Who Is She?

After their visit to Billy, Edward and Jacob dropped Carly off at the Cullen's before the two of them went out together. They went to a drive-thru to buy food for Jacob before going to their spot at the border. They had been coming to the border more and more lately because they felt that that spot was magical for them. After Jacob ate they decided to lie down on the large boulder. Jacob rested his head on Edward's chest because the hard surface underneath them and the heavy weight on top of him will not hurt the vampire.

 

J: I don't have to be able to read minds to know that there is something on your mind.

E: I have just been wondering.

J: About?

E: What am I suppose to do now that Carly is starting school. I am used to spending everyday with her due to all the classes that I gave her, so now what am I suppose to do now?

J: Become a teacher. (He joked)

E: Jacob...

J: I know, just joking. Come work at the garage.

E: I may know a lot about cars but I certainly do not know how to fix one.

J: No, as the manager. Sam hates the admin, I suck at it and Paul just straight out refuses to do it.

E: ... Okay. If the other guys agree then why not.

J: Great. We're gonna have so much fun together.

E: Oh no, I am very serious when it comes to work, no messing around.

J: We'll definitely have to change that.

E: Not going to happen, Jake.

J: We have forever to change that, my imprint.

E: I would love to see you try. (He smiled running his hand through his short dark hair)

 

~A Few Weeks Later~

 

Carly had been going to school for that last two weeks and has been enjoying herself like nobody's business. Carly, Edward and Jacob were currently sitting in the living room of the Cullen house.

 

Ca: I saw mommy today. (She said as she started colouring)

E: What?

Ca: Yeah, I saw her.

J: In your dreams while you were sleeping?

Ca: Nope, I saw her while I was at school.

E: Are you sure that it was not someone else? (He asked sharing a look of concern with Jacob)

Ca: Mm-hm.

E: But we put her in the ground and then she went to heaven.

Ca: Now she's back daddy.

E: Darling.

Ca: Daddy.

J: This one really is your daughter.

Ca: Of course Jacob. So now that mommy's back what will happen to me?

J: You'll still live here with your dad, grandparents, aunts and uncles.

Ca: But what if I want to see her?

E: I will think of something.

Ca: Okay daddy.

...

Edward's POV

 

Carly's words have gotten me worried so I decided to talk to my family as soon as I put her down to sleep for the night.

 

Ja: You seem on edge, Edward.

E: Carly said something today and I am not sure what to do about it.

A: What did she say?

E: She said that she saw Bella today?

R: In a dream.

E: NO, that is the same thing that Jacob asked but she is adamant that she saw her.

Es: Well that is strange.

E: I know but I do not know what to do about it.

C: We will all keep our eyes open and make sure that Carly is not left unattended until we figure out what is going on.

Em: What about when she is at school?

C: We will check in every now and then. Get the Quileute's to help out and we do it every half an hour.

E: Check around the school, make sure all is well.

R: We will do it.

E: Thank you.

A: She is our family too, little brother.

E: Still older than all of you... except for Jasper.

Ja: Good. (He smiled)

...

And so the following day the Cullen's jumped into their mild protective detail until Edward got a chance to talk to the Quileute's

 

Jacob's POV

 

The following day Jacob and Seth were in Forks retrieving a car part that they had ordered when they bumped into a woman with long brown hair and an angry face.

 

?: What the hell does he see in a mutt like you? (She spat bitterly)

Se: What?

?: Wasn't talking to you, little dog, so shut it.

J: Okay, who the hell are you because no one talks to my family that way.

?: Maybe that's why he keeps you around.

J: Stop speaking in riddles, lady

?: You wanna know who I am; I'm your personal worst nightmare and I'm here to take back what is mine.

J: I think that you either have the wrong person...

Se: Or you're crazy.

?: Such gentlemen. I'll be back. (She said before turning around and walking away)

Se: That was weird.

J: Mm-hm. What do you think she meant by she's going to take back what's hers?

Se: I don't know dude, maybe she confused you with someone else.

J: ... Yeah, maybe. Let's get this back to the garage.

 

...

 

Later that evening Jacob found himself in Edward's room waiting for him to finish giving Carly a bath. The entire family was gathered so they could talk about the protection detail they were setting up for Carly but they were all waiting until she was asleep, as to no scare her.

Jacob was busy going through Edward's bookshelf when he came across a picture that rocked him to his core, causing him to fall down against the bed.

 

R: Hey Jake, are you okay? (She asks rushing into the room and helping him onto the bed) What is going on?

J: Whose picture is that on that bookshelf?

R: Which one?

J: That picture on the top shelf.

R: It is a picture of Carly's mother. Edward has it there so that Carly does not forget her mother's face.

J: I need to...

E: She is down for the count we can go... what is going on here?

J: I need to talk to all of you.

E: About?

J: Can we just go downstairs so that I don't have to repeat myself.

E: Of course.

R: Do you need any help?

J: No, I'm fine thanks.

 

...

 

Ja: Why is Jacob is distress?

E: I do not know and his mind is too jumbled up for me to read.

Se: Jake, are you okay?

J: Tell them about the lady, Seth.

Se: Why, she was crazy.

J: No she wasn't. Please.

S: Okay. We bumped into this woman in Forks that started insulting Jake and I but mostly Jake then she said that she was his personal worst nightmare and that she would be taking back what's hers.

B: Who was this woman?

J: It was Edward's wife. Carly's mother.

S: How is that even possible?

R: So what Carly said is true?

A: But I did not see anything.

P: Okay, can someone fill us in?

Es: Yesterday Carly told us that she saw her mother and although we were worried we did not know what to make of it.

B: So what have you been doing to make sure she's okay?

C: We've been keeping an eye on her while she is at school. We check in every half an hour to make sure everything is still okay?

Q: We'll help.

Em: Yeah, the extra hands will be nice.

C: Okay good. We will work something out.

J: Ed, are you okay?

E: How is she back, I mean... we buried her. How is it possible?

J: Edward?

E: No... no.

...


	3. Chapter 3: How Is It Possible?

Jacob and Edward went for a walk around the Cullen property so that Edward could calm down.

 

J: She's your wife Edward so if you ever want to...

E: No. Absolutely not. I am your imprint, Jake and we would have met sooner or later whether she was still alive or not. I do not regret meeting you and having you imprint on me.

J: But you guys were married.

E: And I am in love with you.

J: What?

E: Jacob Black, I am in love with you and nothing that anyone says or does will change that.

J: Really?

E: Mm-hm. Dead heart and all. (He said causing Jacob to laugh)

J: I love you too. I love you so, so much.

E: Good, now that that is a all cleared up, give me a kiss so that we can go home and figure all this out.

J: I like the way you think Mr Cullen.

E: You better and I am expecting a kiss if I am not mistaken.

J: No you're not. (He smiled giving Edward a kiss)

...

The family came up with a more detailed plan to make sure that Carly was taken care of. There wasn't a direct threat made to Carly but the entire group thought that it was the likely outcome and if any one of them were the target then they were old enough to protect themselves.

 

Edward's POV

 

I finished all the admin that I needed to for the day so I decided to go and pick Carly up myself. I left the garage after saying goodbye to Jacob and the guys and calling Esme' to tell her that I would pick Carly up.

When I got out of the car at Carly's school I realised that there were still fifteen minutes left until school ended.

 

Be: Well, well, well look who we've got here.

E: Bella?

Be: Who else?

E: What are you doing here?

Be: Is that any way to great your wife and the mother of your one and only daughter.

E: How are you still alive? We buried you.

Be: Why I thought you'd be glad to see me but I've seen that you moved on with a mutt no less.

E: You are not the woman I got married to six years ago.

Be: You're right, I'm better than her.

E: Tell me what happened, now! Why are you here?

Be: I'm here to see my husband and daughter.

E: Continue.

Be: I never really died, Eddie. The volturi just thought it would be the best way for me to leave and I read it on your face; it was hard being away from you guys but the stronger I got the less I cared.

E: Why? We had a good life.

Be: You definitely did but I'd die eventually and you didn't want to change me so I had to take matters into my own hands.

E: So you faked your death in order to become a vampire?

Be: Mm-hm. (She smirked)

E: I never knew you to be so heartless.

Be: I'm a good actress don't you think.

E: You are a despicable person.

Be: But not as bad as my murderous husband, have you told your dear little pup about your past.

E: That is not the issue right now.

Be: So you haven't told him, I wonder why.

E: I need you to leave. Now!

Be: Why?

E: My daughter is about to come out of school and I do not want her to see you again.

Be: Always so proper but she's my daughter too.

E: Leave! Now! (He said growling with bright red eyes)

Be: Fine, fine. Relax but she's mine too. (She said before rushing away)

 

...

 

Ca: Hi daddy, what's wrong?

E: Nothing darling. Come on your grandmother is waiting at home.

Ca: Why did you come pick me up?

E: Oh, so you do not like me picking you up?

Ca: No daddy, I love it. It's just that one of the others always come pick me up.

E: I finished all of my work for today so I decided to come pick my beautiful daughter up myself.

Ca: Okay. Are we seeing Jacob today?

E: Definitely. The pack and your grandpapa are coming by later.

Ca: Yay!

E: Come on, time to go. (He smiled picking her up and carrying her to the car)

 

~Later On In The Cullen House-

All three grandparents were there when they arrived and she jumped down from her father and ran to them. Edward greeted Billy after Carly claimed his lap as her home.

 

B: Jacob's upstairs, son but I think he's asleep though.

E: No worries. I will go up now.

 

...

...

 

E: I thought you were asleep.

J: I woke up when I heard your car pulling up.

E: Carly is downstairs if you want to see her.

J: I'm more interested in you right now. Come here. (He said softly)

E: You do not need to worry about me right now.

J: Yes I do, Ed. You're my imprint. One of the most important people in my life, you're important.

E: I saw her today. (He said sitting down on the bed in front of Jacob)

 

Jacob pulled him so that he sat with his back to Jacobs' chest.

 

J: I'm listening.

E: She is definitely not the same woman I remember. She faked her death just so that she would become a vampire because I refused to change her.

J: Things always happen for a reason, Ed.

E: So my wife had to leave my daughter and I for what... for the two of us to get together?

J: No, your wife didn't have to leave but she chose to and if I could fix anything I'd make it so that she never did, even if it meant that I spent my life alone. I want you to be happy.

E: I am happy, with you Jake.

J: But she was your wife.

E: And you are my imprint, my destiny and I do not know her anymore. What I saw in her eyes today, that is not my wife. She died in that accident.

J: What did she want?

E: I have no idea, it never came up. (He laughed bitterly)

J: We'll figure it out together. I promise.

 

~The Following Day~

Esme' was in the supermarket shopping for food to cook for the other half of her family that ate actual food when she bumped into Bella.

 

Be: Well, well, well. Look who it is.

Es: Bella? (She gasped)

Be: Shopping for the new family I surmise because you never cooked this much when I was around.

Es: I loved you you know, up until the point you decided being a vampire was more important than your husband and daughter.

Be: I always thought you'd be on my side but it seems you replaced me as soon as you could just like Edward did and that hurt Esme'.

Es: You died, what were we suppose to do? Edward found his mate after you left and we all accepted it with open arms because Jacob made Edward happy and he cares about your daughter so you have no leg to stand on. You abandoned your family for vanity, to become a vampire so you better not do anything to hamper our happiness or you will see a side of me that you have never seen. Leave, we do not need you here. You are not wanted here anymore, little lady!

Be: I'll make you regret what you just said Esme.

Es: Go ahead. (She says turning around and walking away)

...


	4. Chapter: She is Mine After All...

Es: The cheek of that girl. (She growled pacing around the living room)  
C: Do not let her get to you like this, dear. She is definitely not worth it.  
E: It is true mother. Do not allow her to worry you.  
Es: I am not getting a good feeling from her, she is up to something.  
Em: We should go hunting, we have not gone in a while and it will help us all calm down.  
E: I cannot leave Carly, especially not now.  
J: We’ll take care of her, don’t worry.  
E: I cannot expect you to...  
J: I’ll do it gladly and we’ll make sure she’s okay.  
R: Even I trust them to look after her and that is saying a lot.  
E: Okay fine but we will be back tomorrow morning.  
J: That’s fine.  
E: Thank you.  
J: Anytime, now let me go help you... you now... change.  
Em: Mm-hm, just hurry up.  
Ja: Fifteen minutes and then we are leaving with or without you.  
E: Some family you are.

...

J: I know that I don’t need to tell you this but please be careful.  
E: I will but you need to be careful here too.  
J: I will and I’m gonna miss you.  
E: It is only one day.  
J: You you’re not going to miss me, is that what you’re saying?  
E: Not at all, I am definitely going to miss you and I am already looking forward to seeing you tomorrow morning.  
J: Good now you’re not wearing any white because I love you in white but not in white mixed with blood.  
E: I learned my lesson last time, you have nothing to worry about anymore.  
J: I love you.  
E: I love you too, Jacob. (He smiled pulling him closer by his shirt and giving him a kiss before letting go and changing his shirt)  
J: Enjoy yourself.  
E: Oh, I will. (He smirked, giving Jacob one last kiss before jumping out the large window and joining the rest of his family outside) 

Jacob’s POV

He locked up the Cullen house before leaving for the Reservation to tell the others that the Cullen’s would be gone for the day...

Be: Jacob.  
J: Ye... (He said turning around) Okay, you need to stop following me around, lady. I want nothing to do with you.  
Be: There’s not much fun in following you anyway, you go to that run down place you call a home, come here and go to Carly’s school. Rather boring schedule don’t you think.  
J: I’m not going to stoop down to your level, lady.  
Be: I do have a name you know. It’s Bella, as in Bella Cullen.   
J: Sure, I’m going home now.  
Be: Is that why you’re with Edward; for his money because he has more money than everyone at you little Reservation put together. Oh no, you love him. (She continued when he didn’t reply) and I suppose he loves you too or is there something else there.  
J: Are you going to be making a point anytime soon or can I leave?  
Be: I hit a nerve didn’t I? I always knew that dogs were only good for one thing.  
J: What do you want me?  
Be: I want my family back. You stole them from me and I want them back.  
J: You left them for your own selfish needs so you have no right standing here demanding that I should give them back. They’re mine now. (He said before turning around and walking towards his car)  
Be: I’m going to destroy your life. Starting with her. (She threatened before running in the opposite direction to Forks)

...  
...

J: I’m telling you that girl is messed up.  
P: She’s jealous, probably thought she’d come back and be welcomed with open arms by the Cullen’s.  
J: But now that she sees that it’s not happening why doesn’t she just quit it  
S: She’s desperate.  
Se: But you never know what a desperate person can do, Sam.  
S: I know but she won’t get her hands on them.  
J: I need to go pick Carly up.  
S: I’ll go with you.  
J: Cool.

...

Ca: Jacob! Uncle Sam!  
S: Hi little girl. (He said picking her up)  
Ca: Hi.  
J: The others went out hunting so you’re going to be spending the night with your grandpapa and I.  
Ca: Yes, can we go get ice-cream?  
S: Can we, Jake?  
J: Never thought I’d see the day Sam.  
S: We all gotta join the dark side sooner or later.  
J: Let’s go. 

Carly spent the rest of the day at the garage with the guys doing her homework in her father’s office, “helping” the guys out and even playing outside before she and Jacob went to Billy’s.

J: Something smells nice in here.  
B: I made chicken stew because I know a certain little princess that can’t get enough of it.  
J: I don’t know such person.  
Ca: It’s me, Jacob. (She sighed, shaking her head before making her way over to her grandpapa)  
B: He’s getting old, princess.  
J: Look who’s talking. (He mumbled)  
B: Excuse me what did you say?  
J: Nothing. (He replied quickly causing Carly to laugh) I’ll get the plates out.

...

Ca: When are they getting back? (She asked when Jacob put her to bed)  
J: Tomorrow morning,  
Ca: It’s good they went.  
J: My what a smart little seven year old you are.  
Ca: Mm-hm, I get it from my dad.  
J: He is smart isn’t he?  
Ca: I love you. (She says sitting up straight and giving Jacob a kiss on the forehead)  
J: I love you too, Miss Carly.  
Ca: Good night.  
J: Good night, I’ll be in my room next door if you need anything.  
Ca: Okay.

The following morning Jacob took Carly to school after the three of them had breakfast. He dropped her off at school with the promise that her father would be picking her up afterwards.

*Carly’s POV*

Carly as coming from the bathroom during break when she heard a voice that she never thought she’d see again.

Be: Look at my beautiful daughter.  
Ca: Mommy! (She says running over to her and giving her a hug) I knew that I saw you the other day but daddy and Jacob thought it was just a dream or something.  
Be: You mean that they didn’t tell you that I spoke to them.  
Ca: No. When?  
Be: That’s bad. I spoke to your daddy the other day and I spoke to that Jacob guy yesterday.  
Ca: He didn’t tell me.  
Be: That’s not nice... well maybe that’s why your daddy said that I should come pick you up today so that we can spend the day together.  
Ca: But daddy isn’t here and no one told me anything.  
Be: Your daddy told me yesterday before they left, he wanted it to be a surprise.  
Ca: But I still have school.  
Be: It’s just one day to spend with your mother, baby.  
Ca: Well can I call daddy first then?  
Be: He doesn’t have his phone remember.  
Ca: I’m not sure.  
Be: I’m your mother, baby. I won’t hurt you and I’ve already spoken to your teachers and they’re fine with it.  
Ca: ... Okay but I have a lot of questions.  
Be: Of course baby. (She smiled sinisterly holding her hand out for Carly to take hold of)

...

Be: We need to stop by the house quickly. I have something that I want to leave for your daddy.  
Ca: Okay. (She smiled following her mother out)

...

-Cullen House-

Alice started feeling something and it was getting stronger the closer that they got to the house.

A: Something feels off... it feels bad.  
C: What do you mean?  
A: I am not sure but something definitely does not feel right.  
Es: Are you seeing something.  
A: No and that is what I find strange, I only have this feeling.  
Em: Is that not Jasper’s thing.  
A: Not now, Em.  
Em: Sorry.  
E: I can help you and we can try to figure it out together.  
A: Okay. (Just then Edward’s phone started ringing from inside the house)  
E: I should go get that, I will be back shortly.

...

\--Phone Call—

E: Hello.  
...: Is this Edward Cullen speaking?  
E: Yes, it is me. Who am I speaking to?  
...: It’s Mrs Johnson from your daughter Carly’s school.  
E: Why are you calling, is there a problem?  
Mrs J: Maybe... Did you or anyone in your family come pick Carly up at the school?  
E: No, not as far as I know. Where is my daughter?  
Mrs J: Well we do a role check after their lunch break but Carly wasn’t there and her friends said that the last time they saw her she was heading to the bathroom and we looked for her there and everywhere else but we can’t find her, Mr Cullen.  
E: You lost my daughter? How is that even possible?  
Mrs J: I can assure you that nothing like this has happened before and...  
E: But it has happened now, I am on my way. (He said in a grave tone)

\--End of Phone Call—

Edward turned around and saw his family standing behind him.

R: I just called Jacob and none of them picked her up. They are on their way here.  
E: We need to go, now.  
Ja: We are all coming with, it will be easier that way.  
A: I will stay here and try to figure out what it is that I am feeling and why I am unable to see anything.  
Es: Okay.

The family left on foot and Alice went searching around the house trying to figure out why her powers were being blocked when she stumbled across something. She immediately ran downstairs to get her phone.

A: Edward, I found a note.  
E: What? Where?  
A: In Carly’s room. It reads; She is mine after all, From your loving wife, daughter and sister-in-law.  
...


	5. Chapter 5: Not on Purpose...

The Cullen's went to the school and helped out with the search while trying to find a different scent that they could track but they couldn't find anything distinguishable. After realising that there was no way that she'd still be at school they decided to go home.

 

Mrs J: We should notify the police immediately.

E: What? That you lost my daughter, that you were incompetent?

Es: Edward

E: We need to go home now.

Es: Okay we will.

C: Forgive our son, please.

Es. He has been on edge since he received your call earlier.

Mrs J: It's understandable.

C: We will let you know of any developments.

Mrs J: Thank you, I really appreciate it.

 

...

-Cullen House-

The wolves and Alice were all gathered in the living room when the rest of the Cullen's arrived.

 

A: She is blocking me. (She exclaimed when the rest of her family arrived)

E: What?

A: Bella. Every time I get close she blocks me. I saw her but then it goes blank again. She is blocking me.

Ja: How is that even possible.

A: I do not know, it might be one of her powers.

Es: Like covering up her scent?

E: Maybe she does not have one because I did not smell one either.

J: I didn't smell one yesterday either.

E: Yesterday?

J: Yeah. I finished locking up after you guys left and I was getting ready to leave when she appeared out of nowhere.

R: What did she want?

J: Well she insulted me quite a bit which I ignored and then she said that she wanted her family back because I stole them from her and she'd be taking them back. Then she said that she'd destroy me starting with... her. Oh my goodness.

E: You knew... yet you did nothing to protect my daughter.

J: I didn't, I thought it was just the normal nonsense that she was always saying.

E: But she was not. Did you do it on purpose to get rid of my daughter?

Family: Edward!

E: What? Is that why your mind is so blank right now?

J: Edward...

E: Do not touch me! Get. Away. From. Me. (He said running out the front door)

J: I'm going after him. He can't leave like that.

P: Are you sure that's a good idea?

S: Yes, it's best if Jake goes.

P: Okay.

J: I'll be back.

Es: Bring him back please.

 

Jacob's POV

Jacob ran out into the forests surrounding the Cullen house trying to figure out where his mate could have gone. He ran into the direction he was being pulled towards and he ended up at the border.

 

E: What are you doing here?

J: Carly is just as important to me as she is for you and you had no right accusing me like that.

E: You are wrong. Carly is my daughter, you do not know how it feels.

J: She may not be my biological daughter but I love her.

E: Then how did you allow this to happen?

J: I did not allow it to happen. How was I suppose to know that she would do this?

E: If I was here...

J: If you were here what, she still would have taken Carly because it was her plan from the beginning. You being here wouldn't have made a difference.

E: You said it yourself, she wants to destroy your life not ours.

J: Oh, so what you're saying is that if we never met, if I wasn't in your life then Carly would still be here?

E: ...

J: I thought you loved me?

E: ... I do...

 

Jacob saw someone hiding in the hills watching them with a smile on their face when they saw that the two of them were arguing and he told Edward as much through his mind so the vampire wouldn't hear.

 

E: But that does not change the fact that my daughter might possibly be in danger because of you.

J: All I've ever done is take care of her, it's your wife that took her, you're acting as if I helped her take Carly.

E: You did not do anything to prevent it either.

J: Yeah maybe but I will help get her back.

E: No, you will not. I do not want you anywhere near her.

J: That's not happening, I am going along.

E: Well then I am not going to protect you.

J: I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

E: We will see about that.

...

The vampire ran off with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

E: Forgive me for what I said, Jacob.

J: It was just a show for him.

E: In the beginning it was not. I really did not mean what I said, my anger usually gets the better of me.

J: It's okay, no harm done.

E: No it is not. I should not have accused you like I did. I was not right. I know that you love Carly as much as I do.

J: I forgive you. We're both stressed and instead of working together we're standing here butting heads with each other.

E: I love you and we are getting our daughter back together. We will not allow her to destroy your or our lives, after all the two of us are stronger together.

J: I love you too, now let's go back and make a plan with our family.

...


	6. Chapter 6: Stronger Together

-Cullen House-

 

Em: Finally. We were about to go look for the two of you.

J: Sorry.

E: And forgive me for my harsh manner of speaking.

B: We understand, it's Carly we're talking about after all.

S: We still need a plan to get Carly.

J: We need to figure out where she is first.

A: She's still blocking me so I have no way of finding her.

Em: And he scent is nothing special so we couldn't track it either.

Ja: She was smart.

Es: Yes but she also knows all our strengths and that is why she is doing everything that she is so that we cannot find her easily.

E: She said that she is working with the volturi but I do not think she took Carly to Italy.

C: Yes, she would want to be close by.

Es: It is true what Sam says, we need a plan. We cannot go running around hoping to find her and even by some miracle we do, she will definitely not be alone. We have to be smart about all of this.

B: The one thing we should all remember is that she will not hurt Carly. She might be heartless and set on revenge but she is still her daughter and she will not allow anything bad to happen to her.

E: Mm-hm.

J: There was someone watching us at the border just now.

C: What?

E: Yes, he stood there watching us the entire time and when it looked like I was done with Jacob, he smiled and ran off.

J: We think he works with her.

Es: But why, why would he be smiling?

J: She said that she wanted to ruin my life, so seeing me arguing with Edward and hearing the things he said would probably make her happy.

P: Wait, your arguing got so bad that you had some evil vamp smiling and yet you're both standing here like nothing happened.

E: We were about done with our argument having come to a point where I realised that I was being an idiot when Jacob saw him and told me through his thoughts what he thought so we continued arguing to see if he was right and he was because he left with a smile on his face a couple of minutes later.

Se: How does any of this help us find Carly?

E: It does not but we can use it when we find out where she is being kept. Bella hates Jacob and we can use that to our advantage.

B: Okay but how do we find where she is being kept?

S: Although Bella has an ordinary scent, Carly doesn't.

Ja: Our sense of smell isn't that good.

Q: But ours is. We could try to find and follow her scent.

R: Like police dogs.

J: But better. (He smirked)

E: Okay good, should we get going then?

C: We need a solid plan first before we just go running head first into uncharted waters.

E: My mind is blank. The only thing that I can think about is my daughter.

P: That's why you have family, wise guy.

 

...

Everyone put their heads together to come up with something and once they got going the ideas just started pouring in and the family came up with a full-proof plan that Bella would not be able to figure out until it was too late.

...

...

The guys phased and waited for Edward to bring a few of Carly's belongings. He brought a few articles of her clothing and her toys, along with her favourite stuffed wolf that she got from her Uncle Sam on her birthday and adored greatly.

 

Es: Billy, what about...

B: No, I'll be right here. Bring our granddaughter home, I'm going to be praying for you all. Go.

 

Jacob said goodbye to his father by bringing his large head to his father's face and snuggling it close to the crook of his neck.

 

B: I love you son, now go.

 

The wolves inhaled Carly's scent before searching for a direction to go in. They believed that Bella came from the school after getting Carly and then left the letter so they were using the house as a starting point. As soon as the wolves caught her scent they all took off in the same direction and the Cullen's followed behind.

The wolves run all the way to Alaska before Carly's scent starts disappearing. They take another whiff of her clothing but are unable to find a trail, leaving the family stumped.

 

Em: What now?

E: Alice, are you still unable to see?

A: Yes, I tried a couple of miles back but I am still unable to see a thing.

J: We are not going to give up.

E: No one said anything about giving up Jacob, we just need to...

J: What's wrong? (He asked moving closer to his mate in his wolf form)

Es: Edward.

E: I do not know. It is as if I can feel Carly's presence near me but she is not here.

C: It might be Carly trying to communicate with you now that we are closer.

Ja: What direction are we headed to then?

E: I think we should keep going north for now.

R: How sure are you that it is Carly and not just a trap?

E: I am not sure but it is the only option that we have right now and it feels pretty certain.

R: Okay, we need to hurry up.

 

The family took off in the direction Edward pointed out and kept changing course when he said so. They were deep in the woods by the time afternoon came around when they saw a building that looked like a warehouse a couple of miles ahead of them.

 

E: Do anyone of you guys see anything, anyone outside? (He asked the wolves because their sense of sight was stronger than theirs.

P: There's no one outside.

Se: Or on the roof.

S: It doesn't even look as if there are any windows on this side.

 

Edward repeated what the wolves said to his family before turning to his mate.

 

E: I think that you should change back now.

J: Clothes.

E: Esme', the clothes please.

J: Thanks. (He says licking Edward's face before running behind a cluster of trees.

R: Can you still feel Carly, Edward?

E: Mm-hm and it is stronger than before. She has to be in there.

R: I just hope this is not a trap.

J: It is not, I promise you Rose. (He said coming out from behind the bushes fully clothed)

R: Come on, we cannot waste anymore time.

E: Everyone still remember the plan? (He asked getting nods from the wolves and answers from the rest) Then we should probably get going.

...


	7. Our Carly

* or italics mean that wolves are communicating through their mind link.

-Alaska-

Jacob and the Cullen's descended on the warehouse quick and carefully just in case there were any vampires outside that they had missed. The large doors and what they thought was the front door had a lock on which Emmett easily broke. They were just about to go in when Edward had a thought directed at him and stopped the family to let them know in quiet whisper.

 

E: Sam says that the front is back there where they are because there is a door with a couple of windows.

*S: There's about ten to fifteen people in here that we can see. There are two doors. The one that leads to where you guys are is slightly open and the other door is closed.

*P: Carly and your wife... sorry ex-wife might be in there because they aren't in this room here.

*S: We'll stay here until you guys go in then we'll do what we're suppose to.

...

 

The family entered the warehouse alerting some of the vampires in the other room who then all came running into the back room. They took the men down quickly and efficiently because they worked together as a group and not as individuals which is what Bella's men were doing.

Be: What is all this commo... oh, Edward. Nice of you to visit and you brought the rest of our family what a treat.

E: Bella.

Be: ... And you brought the mutt? But why?

E: I came to bring my daughter back home with me, I do not know why he is here. (He said after starring at Jacob)

J: Carly's my family too you know.

E: Not at this very moment, maybe even never.

C: Edward, now is not the time.

Be: Oh no, it's the perfect time. Go on.

E: I am here for Carly and I know that she is here.

Be: Oh really?

E: She is my daughter after all.

Be: She's mine too, you can't keep her from me.

E: Oh, like you are doing at this very moment?

Be: She's our daughter Edward, you know we could always raise her together.

E: You lost that right the day you died.

Be: Well then I'm keeping her.

R: Do not be an idiot Bella. You know what we are capable of, especially when a member of our family is in danger.

Be: I'm also a member of this family by marriage Jacob not by some werewolf curse and Carly is perfectly fine with her mother.

Es: Please be reasonable Bella. She is a little girl who needs to be with her father and the rest of her family. If you truly feel anything for her you should let her go.

Be: No, you all betrayed me.

Em: That is some messed up thinking right there "little miss" (He added the last part sarcastically)

Be: Wow the big muscle head can speak, I missed you Em.

Em: Too bad the feeling isn't mutual.

Be: Speaking of feelings; the only person I could possible hate more than all you Cullen's is Jacob. He did take my role in the family after all.

J: I am no damsel.

Be: Neither am I, mutt.

J: If you hate me so much then take me.

Be: What?

J: Take me and leave Carly.

Be: Why would I do that?

J: Because even though Edward might not admit it, he loves me and it may just be because of the imprint but he does. And like you said it's a werewolf curse so he will feel hurt as will I, a pain much greater than what he is feeling now for Carly.

A: Jacob, you cannot do this.

Be: I have read about this werewolf curse and what you say is true.

R: You cannot seriously be considering this.

J: Rose.

Be: Fine, you can have your daughter.

Es: Edward you have to do something.

E: Why, he clearly wants to do this and I see no reason to stop him. I want my daughter back.

C: You are not thinking clearly, Edward.

E: I want my daughter. Everything else is secondary.

Bella turned and saw the dejected look on Jacob's face and was immediately filled with joy.

 

E: Give me my daughter and I will be out from underneath your feet in the next minute.

Be: Okay, I've always wanted a lap dog. Go get her! (She ordered the vampire standing behind her by the door leading to the room Carly was being kept in)

The guard came out carrying an unconscious looking Carly in his arms.

E: What did you do to her?

Be: Oh relax, a sleeping pill never hurt anyone. She wouldn't shut up about going home, so I decided to do something. It was either this or knocking her unconscious so be glad I chose the nicer option.

E: Hand her over.

Be: A deal is a deal my dear Edward, hand over the mutt.

E: You can have him.

 

Bella signaled two of her 'goons' to capture Jacob, each taking a hold of his arms before the other one handed Carly over to the Cullen's. Edward took Carly turned around and walked out the door. The rest of the family shared sad looks with Jacob before following Edward out.

 

Be: Well now that I've won.

J: You think you've won?

Be: Obviously and now I need to bend you to my will.

J: I will never submit to you! That will never happen!

Be: Oh but you will, imprinting is not the only werewolf related thing I researched. I heard that you heal quite well but you feel the pain of the injury just like anyone else would so let's test it out guys.

 

The two vampires holding Jacob smirked at each other before dislocating the joints at his shoulder causing him to unleash a scream filled with pain and agony.

...

-Outside-

The werewolves came out of their hiding places when the Cullen's emerged from the warehouse with Carly.

 

*S: So I figured she took the bait?

E: Yes she did but now we have to act fast. Paul, Seth you guys need to go now.

*Se: Bring her here.

*P: We'll take care of her, just bring our brother back.

E: I am not leaving without him.

 

Edward gave Carly a kiss before putting her on Seth's back and tying her on with Emmett's jacket. They watched as Paul and Seth ran back in the direction the family first came from. That was when they heard the agonizing scream.

....


	8. My Mate...

The entire family went running back into the warehouse where they came across the atrocious scene in front of them. Jacob was lying on the ground writhing in pain. The wolves stormed in first catching everyone including Bella off guard.

 

Be: Wolves, you... you brought werewolves? (She stuttered moving backwards) But I thought you hated them again.

Ja: We are family Bella, something you clearly do not understand.

Be: But... but we made a deal.

E: Did you really think I would leave my mate to your mercy?

Be: But, it's not possible.

A: Actually it is. (She smirked as she snapped the last vampire's neck and threw him to the large pile of vampire bodies where Rosalie was busy lighting a match)

E: You still do not understand what Jacob means to me, do you? (He said advancing towards her at a menacing pace)

Be: I was your wife Edward.

E: And you left which opened the door for my soul mate. You hate Jacob so much that you let that cloud your judgement and we were kind of hoping for that to happen. I love Jacob and I would be willing to give up my own life to save his but I decided that giving up your life would save all of ours.

Be: You wouldn't kill me. You haven't killed anyone without a reason since that time after you were changed.

E: And I plan on keeping that promise but you have hurt me, My mate, My daughter and My family so it would not be without reason.

Be: Edward please, you know me.

E: I used to.

 

He said as he finally caught up to her when she had her back to the wall. He took a hold of her head and she started struggling against his hold. He took one final deep breath before twisting he head off. He stood with the lifeless head of his wife as her body fell to the ground and he didn't move an inch further.

 

C: Let me take this further, son. (He took Bella's lifeless body and he had to pry her head from his son's hands)

Carlisle took her body to the growing pile of bodies that were already up in flames.

Es: He is just standing there, what do we do?

C: I have no idea, my darling.

R: Guys, Jacob does not look that good. (She was sitting next to Jacob who was slumped against a wall)

Jacob looked as if he was in and out of consciousness.

S: They broke his arms and the pain must be unbearable so his body is busy shutting down so it can heal itself. Our advanced healing takes its toll on us especially when it's this bad.

C: But his bones are not setting correctly which could cause more damage later. I need to reset it. (He said feeling around Jacob's shoulder blades) Sam, I need you and Rosalie to hold him. He needs to be kept completely still, okay.

R: Mm-hm.

S: Let's do it.

 

Carlisle took a hold of Jacob's left arm with one hand and held his should with the other before pulling and pushing the arm back into its socket making Jacob scream out in pain.   
This seemed to shake Edward out of his trance and he ran up to the group.

 

E: What are you guys doing to him? (He whispered crouching down next to his father)

C: We need to reset his bones. (Is all he said before grabbing the other arm like he did the other one pulling and pushing until he heard the distinctive click that no normal ears would be able to pick up on)

 

Jacob started blinking and finally opened his eyes getting back to consciousness.

 

C: Now Jacob, under no circumstances are you allowed to phase. You need to stay in human form until I am sure that all of your bones have set correctly.

Em: How will he get back to Forks then?

S: The guys and I can carry him on our backs.

J: No, Edward will help me. He does owe me after all.

C: Okay, then we better get going. The fire is out so we no longer need to be here.

S: I'll go phase.

A: Are you guys coming? (She asked directing her attention to the soul mates sill just sitting there)

 

Jacob took a look at Edward and saw the grave expression on his face before turning back to look at his family.

 

J: We'll leave in a little while but you guys go ahead and we'll see you at the house. Please let my dad know that I'm okay, don't let him worry.

Es: I will let him know and you take care of my son and yourself while you are at it.

J: I will, don't worry. Thank you guys.

Ja: Just bring our brother back.

 

The family stood up ready to leave but froze when Rosalie pulled Jacob into a gentle hug.

 

J: I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be back to annoying you in no time.

R: See you. (She smirked letting go of him and walking to Emmett's side before the Cullen's and Quileute's left together)

 

A few seconds later the two of them heard running before there was complete silence as the family got further away from the warehouse.

 

J: Talk to me, Dracula. What's going on in that spikey head of yours?

E: Bringing back every nickname you called me when we first met?

J: Yes because I need you to talk to me. Don't bottle it up, I'm right here for you.

 

Edward finally decided it was time to tell Jacob about his rouge years so he sat down on the ground next to him and started talking. When he finished his story he sat starring at the wall in front of them and Jacob sat with his head rested on Edward's shoulder.

 

E: Now I just killed someone, my wife no less and she was begging me not to. I have not changed at all.

J: Yes you have. She kidnapped your daughter, hurt your mate and she was a threat to our family and you did what you had to, to keep us all safe. You know that if you let her go that she'd just come back again.

E: But...

J: No buts, you are an amazing son, brother, father and mate so don't forget that.

E: Mm-hm. (He sighed)

J: Plus you need to get out of this funk because you're my ride home.

E: Oh m I?

J: Yup, now help me up Dracula. (He said causing Edward to smile)

 

Edward smiled before helping his mate up.

 

E: So how do you want to do this, pup? Should I carry you or what?

J: Nice nickname. You can carry me when I get tired, let's walk for a bit.

E: Okay.

J: Hey, don't get so excited. I'd carry you if you were injured but then again you don't weigh much.

E: Well I am going to have to carry you.

J: Whoa, I'm not fat.

E: I am not saying you are... just that you eat too much?

J: Shut up and start walking pretty boy.

E: Your wish is my command, pup.

...


	9. Back To Normal...

Edward and Jacob's POV

Jacob waited for about an hour before he gave Edward his puppy dog eyes, wiggling his eyebrows. Edward released a big fake sigh before lifting Jacob up and continuing their trek home.

 

J: I feel like Cinderella. (He joked)

E: No one ever carried Cinderella anywhere, Jake.

J: You'd know that because you were around for the first production right?

E: Again with the age jokes, huh?

J: Couldn't help it. (He laughed)

E: Continue laughing and I will drag you home.

J: You wouldn't dare. Rosalie would kill you, in fact everyone at home would kill you because they do like me better.

E: You turned them all against me.

J: Wasn't that hard because they have all met you, you know.

E: Shut up, please.

J: Aww. (He said giving Edward a kiss on his jaw)

...

 

The two of them walked in relative silence only talking when necessary until they finally reached Forks. Jacob told Edward that he'd be fine to walk the rest of the way home, so they walked hand in hand back to the Cullen residence.

-Cullen Residence-

The guys arrived at the house about half an hour after they got to Forks.

 

E: Wait. (He said when Jacob started walking to the door)

J: Yeah? (He asked walking back to Edward)

E: I never thanked you.

J: For what?

E: For what you did there, for volunteering your life in exchange for Carly's life.

J: It was all part of the plan that we all worked out.

E: I know but I want to thank you nonetheless.

J: Oh big word.

E: Now that I know that you can understand them.

J: Oh shut up and I appreciate it, it was a pleasure serving you master.

E: Jacob. (He sighed exasperatedly)

J: Okay, growing up. I would do anything if it meant keeping my family, my pack safe and you, Carly and the rest of the Cullen's are members of both my family and pack. I always put my family before me and if there was even a slight chance that I wouldn't be coming home today, I still would have done it as long as Carly got away.

E: You are a wonderful man Jacob and I am glad that you are in our lives.

J: So am I and you are just as wonderful, baby. (He laughed at the end)

E: Oh no, no no! I am much too old to be called that, never again please, unless you want to traumatize me.

J: Will this traumatize you too. (He said walking closer and giving Edward a kiss)

E: No, especially if it goes on for longer.

J: You know what they say, your wish is my command. (He said leaning forward to give Edward a kiss, this time longer than the first)

 

He held on to Edward's face with both his hands while Edward held on tightly to Jacob's waist pulling him closer than humanly possible. They were so engrossed in their kiss and one another that they didn't hear the front door opening.

 

Ca: Daddy! Jacob! (She shouted causing the two men in question to pull away from each other both with flushed expressions and heavy breathing)

J: To be continued. (He whispered causing Edward to smile)

E: Sweetheart! (He cheered picking her up and giving her a hug)

Ca: I missed you soooo much, daddy. (She said kissing his cheek)

E: I missed you too, beautiful.

Ca: I don't want to go to mommy again, daddy. She scares me now.

J: You won't again, don't worry.

Ca: Jacob! (She said holding her arms out for him to take)

E: Traitor.

J: You have no idea how much I missed you, Miss Carly.

Ca: I also missed you a lot, Jacob. (She said also kissing his cheek)

J: So what are you doing out here?

Ca: Aunty Rosey sent me. She said I was the only one that could... make you stop!

E: Make us stop what?

R: Stop making out like high schoolers in our front yard.

J: Sorry, we just got a little carried away. (He blushed)

R: We saw, now get in the house please. Billy is dying to see you.

J: Dad! (He said rushing towards the door with Carly still safely in his arms)

E: And then there was one.

R: Stop mopping, he wants to see you too all of us do.

...

J: Dad.

B: Jacob, are you okay?

J: Almost but I'm busy healing so it's no big deal.

B: It is you idiot, come over here.

 

Jacob walked up to his father after putting Carly down and gave his father a kiss on his forehead. I love you too dad.

 

B: I was just worried, okay.

J: Don't worry, I understand.

B: I love you.

J: I know.

B: Now I want my granddaughter,

J: Of course you do.

...

Em: So what do we do now?

E: Now we go on with our lives and try to put all of this behind us.

S: I agree with that.

Family: Mm-hm.

...

 

~Couple of Weeks Later~

It was time for Billy's annual check up and Edward volunteered to take him much to the surprise of everyone. Edward helped him into the car, put his wheelchair in the back and got into the driver's side.

 

E: Why do you not just allow Carlisle to do your check-ups?

B: I've been with my doctor since I was put in this chair. He knows my history and we get on well.

E: So it is not because you do not trust Carlisle or something?

B: Absolutely not, I trust him. It's just easier going to my doctor.

E: Okay.

B: So can you tell me the real reason why you volunteered to take me to the hospital.

E: I just wanted to help?

B: Uh-huh, try again.

E: Okay... there is something that I wanted to ask you.

...

 

After their conversation and Billy's check-up, Edward dropped Billy off at the Reservation where all the Quileute's were gathered for a tribal meeting. When he got home he asked every member of his family down to the living room.

 

Em: Why did you summon us down here?

Ja: And why are you nervous?

E: There is something that I need to tell or you know ask you guys.

Es: Go ahead my dear.

E: Okay.

...

...

R: So who else needs to know?

E: Carly and the rest of the pack.

A: Okay but you better do it quick.

E: I will. I am going to talk to Carly later today when I go pick her up and then I need to find a time to speak to the pack alone.

R: I think I can help you with that.

E: Thank you, all of you. I truly appreciate it.

...

 

Edward got to Carly's school and waited outside for her like he did every time he was off from work to pick her up. When the bell rang he saw her coming out and when she spotted him she ran to him at full 'human' speed and he easily caught her.

 

Ca: Hi daddy.

E: Hello, sweetheart. Ready to go home?

Ca: Yup.

E: Good, in you go.

 

Carly bombarded her father with tales from school as soon as he got into the car and he let her until she finally ran out of steam.

 

E: Sweetheart, there is something that I need to ask you and I need you to be absolutely honest with me okay, you know what that means right.

Ca: Mm-hm, it means I must tell you the truth even if it hurts you daddy.

E: Good girl.

...

...

Ca: I am so happy daddy.

E: Thank you sweetheart, now remember that it is a secret. I already told our family and I will tell the pack tonight okay.

Ca: My lips are sealed. (She made a zipping motion)

E: Good. (He smiled, ruffling her hair)

...

With Rosalie's help, Edward was able to gather the pack that night to talk to them.

 

P: So spill pretty boy, why are we all here?

Emb: Paul. (He sighed)

P: Don't blame me for being curious.

Q: Yeah, this hasn't happened before.

E: I know that it might be weird but it is really important.

S: We're listening, Edward.

E: Okay.

...

...

E: Thank you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me and Seth, I will need your help because...

Se: Of course.

Jar: Yeah that's kind of the obvious choice.

E: Rosalie will also be helping.

P: Another obvious choice. We'll help wherever we can.

E: I appreciate that.

...


	10. This Is It...

The following weekend found Edward, Rosalie and Seth in Seattle because Alice said that Forks was not good enough. They all suspected that she saw something but decided not to ask.

 

R: So where is Jake?

Se: Some rich guy from Forks came in this morning saying that he heard we could fix cars quickly and asked Jacob to fix something for him ASAP because he needs the car for tonight.

E: Shame, I'll call him later.

Se: He won't answer, too focused.

E: Okay well, we do not have a lot of time.

R: Why did you have to wait until today anyway?

E: I was working the entire week, taking a day off would be odd, especially for me.

R: Yes mister white collar, get going now.

...

 

They went to three different stores before they found what they deemed was the perfect one that all three of them could agree on. Edward had a little something special added before the three of them were ready to drive back to Forks. Edward usually wasn't much of a talker but being in the same car with Rosalie and Seth for a couple of hours didn't leave him with much of a choice. They talked about what Edward had planned, helped him hash out a few ideas on his presentation and even spoke about how he was feeling.

~That Evening~

The entire Cullen family including Carly as well as the Quileute's who were free helped out with all the last minute arrangements to make sure everything would go down perfectly.

Jacob's POV

I have been working on the car all day and I haven't even had the chance to talk to Edward even once but I had to finish this because this guy could lead to more business for us.

 

S: Jake, how far are you from finishing?

J: I think I'm all done, just need to clean up here and then Paul can do his favourite part of the job.

S: Which is?

J: Taking the car for a test drive 'making sure everything is in good working order'

P: Hey, it's a part of the job and I just so happen to be great at it.

J: Mm-hm.

S: Any plans for tonight, Jake?

J: No, not that I know of, why?

S: Em invited you over for dinner, she hasn't seen you in a while.

J: Cool, let's get going.

S: No.

J: No?

S: Not looking like that. You know she'll send you home to go wash up if you show up looking like that.

J: Oh yeah, I remember.

S: I'll go pick you up in half an hour, be ready.

J: That's not necessary, I can drive myself.

S: Sorry boss's orders.

J: You and that boss of yours.

S: She will kill both of us if I don't drive you and you know it.

J: All too well.

S: Good, so I'll be at Billy's house in thirty minutes.

J: Okay, see you.

...

P: Emily's going to hurt you for using her name like this.

S: It was her idea, she knows that none of us can say no to her.

P: I can.

S: Do you want to tell her that to her face.

P: No, I think I'll pass.

S: Smart choice, now take the car before the guy gets here and then lock up and please don't forget Billy.

P: I would never.

...

Jacob got home, greeted his father and then jumped into the shower. He got out feeling refreshed and glad to be clean from all the grime that was covering his body after a full day at the garage. He got changed into dark jeans and a t-shirt because he knew Emily preferred them fully clothed whenever they came over for dinner because she couldn't control their states of dress or undress during the day. After getting dressed he sat down on the bed and tried calling Edward but it went straight to voicemail. He tried calling two more times and left a short message for Edward after the third call was sent to voicemail and then decided to go join his father.

 

J: Why don't you join us for dinner at Em's?

B: No you young people go out and enjoy yourselves.

J: It's Saturday night ad and I don't like it that you're here alone.

B: I'm not going to be, Harry is coming over and we're watching the game together.

J: Okay, if you say so but call me if you need anything.

B: Mm-hm.

J: Dad.

B: I promise I'll call now go Sam is here.

J: Okay, love you.

B: Love you too, son.

 

...

Jacob was busy starring at his phone when he got into Sam's truck.

 

S: Ready to go?

J: Uh... ye-yeah.

S: What's up with your face?

J: Huh, what do you mean?

S: Jacob.

J: It's Edward. We haven't seen each other all day and I tried calling him now but it just keeps going to voicemail.

S: He might be busy with something but I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he realises that his phone is off.

J: Yeah probably, now let's go because I don't wanna have to explain to Em why we're late.

S: As you wish.

 

Sam started the car and drove but Jacob was too out of it thinking about why Edward's phone was off that he didn't realise or even notice where they were heading until the car came to a stop.

 

J: Sam, what are we doing here? (He asked looking up for the first time and realising that they were at the path that led to the border.

S: Just get out and you'll see.

J: But...

S: Just do it, Jake.

J: Okay.

...

He got out of the car and jumped back in surprise when a certain spikey haired vampire appeared out of nowhere.

 

J: Edward. (He gasped)

E: Hello Jacob, the reason why my phone was off is because I did not want to be disturbed.

J: Why, what were you busy with?

E: You will see now, thank you Sam.

S: Anytime. (He said driving away)

E: Come on, follow me please.

...

-Border-

J: Wow, this looks beautiful. You set it up?

E: I helped, everyone did actually.

J: It looks really beautiful.

 

There were small candles all over and fairy lights in the nearby trees that lit up beautifully in the moonless night. There was a blanket in front of 'their rock' with Jacob's favourite foods set up on it.

 

J: It has a romantic feel to it. (He smiled)

E: That's why my phone was off, I had to focus in order for it to be perfect.

J: Why? I know it's not our anniversary so why?

E: I just wanted a special night for the two of us one that we will both enjoy and remember. And before you ask me why again, I just wanted the night for the two of us.

J: Okay, I'll accept that for now.

E: That is all that I want.

J: So can we get to the eating because I was promised dinner.

E: This way sir.

 

The two of them sat down and Jacob enjoyed the different varieties of food available with Edward feeding him every once in a while. They talked for a bit and Edward later laid with his head in Jacob's lap.

 

J: Okay, what's up Spikey? I've seen you angry before, I've seen you pissed, happy and a bunch of other things but I have never ever seen you nervous before not even when we were facing Bella so please talk to me. (He said running his hands through Edward's hair)

 

Edward laid there looking into Jacob's eyes seemingly working a few things out in his head and Jacob allowed him to until Edward finally sighed and sat up straight.

 

E: No talking until I am done okay?

J: I promise. (He said pulling Edward in for a kiss)

E: Okay. So uh... When we first met at this border I was in the worst stage of my life but I still opened up to you more than I did towards my family, I instantly felt like I could trust you and then I started developing feelings for you that I could not understand and then I found out that you imprinted and it all made sense to me. You are wonderful with Carly and I could not hope for a better partner because you are like her father. You get along well with my family even Rosalie and vice versa. We have built this powerful pack, a family... and... and I want the two of us to build something powerful, something magical. I want ... uh... Jacob Black, will you marry me? (He asked getting down on one knee and taking out the ring)

J: You're amazing you know that right. You made my life that much better and I will always love you 'till the end of time. (He said pulling Edward up) Of course I'll marry you. I'm not gonna leave you so that some desperate lady can come pick you because you are mine. I will marry you Edward Cullen.

E: Oh goodness, thank you. (He said pulling Jacob in for a kiss but being stopped by Jacob)

J: I want my ring first Mr. Cullen. (He laughed)

 

Edward put the ring on Jacob's finger and then pulled him in for a lengthy kiss.

 

J: So this is why everyone has been so sneaky this week, they knew?

E: Mm-hm, I asked for Billy's blessings first then I told my family followed by Carly and I told the pack last.

J: Real family effort, I guess I have a few people to thank then.

E: Start with me. (He said pulling him in for a kiss again)

...

 

When the two of them got back to the Cullen house that evening after eight everyone was gathered barbequing and they celebrate the news together into the early hours of the morning.

 

...

The guys had a traditional Quileute wedding with Carly as the flower girl and Sam and Emily's newborn as the ring bearer with everyone else playing a special role in the celebration. Everyone gladly offered to watch Carly while the boys went on their honeymoon.

The End.

Link to Jacob's wedding band :

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/65/a5/4a/65a54a72155f49028380afa91152117e.jpg

Inscription: Meus in aeternum...

~


End file.
